


【肖根】龙门客栈（2）

by SamLishi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLishi/pseuds/SamLishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU梗，客栈老板娘根x 侠客肖，非欧美背景</p><p>——立世无痕</p>
            </blockquote>





	【肖根】龙门客栈（2）

——————————

萨米恩是个英勇的剑客，她的剑下不会有活的沙蜥也不会有活的马匪。可她预估错了一件事，她上好的马在这沙漠里可是糟了大罪。石驼帮的马匪骚扰了她几次就没敢再来，饶是如此，一变起天来，那漫天的风沙就埋要把她的马埋到肚子，而她也没法在这恶劣的狂沙里辨明方向，最后她不得不放弃她的马，她的干粮和水都得留着给自己活命的。当晚她倚在一块岩石上把她的马杀了烤了吃掉，又烤了几块马肉干随身带着。她的斗笠也遗失在了沙漠中，终于不知道过了几天，她终于看到了一个破破烂烂的客栈。

破烂的高篱笆里头有片打扫的还算干净的院落，后头是坐高高的夯土墙垒起的房子，这房子看着破烂却能在这残酷的沙漠中存在这么久，想必造它的人也是有点玄机的。萨米恩抬起手挡住炎炎的太阳一步步往里走，她刚拓印那破篱笆院子，一个高挑的女人就从屋里出来了。她打扮简单，就跟楼兰镇子里的人一样，规规矩矩的，她站在门边按住了门对萨米恩说  
“进来吧，我是维罗妮卡。”  
萨米恩打量着这个自称维罗妮卡的人，她记得她在镇子里听到的老板娘名字不是这个。  
“老板娘不在吗？”  
萨米恩边进屋边说，她不在乎这是不是个会吃人的客栈，她现在需要水，食物，睡眠，还有李四的消息，而这间客栈显然都能提供。  
“根老板娘有事儿出去了，过些日子才会回来。“  
维罗妮卡冲她笑了笑，并且告诉她如果有需要的叫她就好。还有个矮小的男人也在店里，维罗妮卡告诉她那个男人叫北山，也是在这儿打杂的。

萨米恩也是个聪明的剑客，她知道怎么得到自己想要的东西，第一点就是，不要告诉别人自己想要，尤其是在对方不知是敌是友的情况下。所以萨米恩安心的住了下来，不说也不问。整个客栈只有她，维罗妮卡和北山三个人，她安心的坐在门边，晒着下午不太毒辣的太阳，擦着她的剑，眼睛一刻不停的盯在外头的荒漠上。时而也有些路过的人，来补些食物和水就走了。往往只有北山一个人在跑里跑外的忙活，搓着路客给的不多的碎银子给他们接上满满一水囊的水，或者是塞过去几个烧饼，他在萨米恩的眼前窜来窜去活像一只土拨鼠。

这是萨米恩在这儿待的第三天了，维罗妮卡是个温柔又懂礼节的女人，她总会给萨米恩烤上一大块牛肉，跟才烤好的馕饼一起递给萨米恩。每当萨米恩毫无形象的用牙齿撕扯着那块牛肉时，她都站在旁边笑啊笑，眼睛都要渗出蜜来——萨米恩不喜欢这个，但既然有食物，别的都能搁在一边。萨米恩还顺手帮过她的忙，驱赶一头跑脱的客栈骆驼回到客栈，以及一剑穿过了两个骚扰维罗妮卡的马贼的胸膛。哦维罗妮卡真是个软弱的女人，只是被两个马贼声音大些的胁迫就吓得要哭了出来。老板娘依然没有回来，但萨米恩的时间经不起浪费，她准备今天再维罗妮卡给她送上食物时来问些线索。

“嘿，维罗妮卡。”  
萨米恩在维罗妮卡放下盘子准备回厨房时叫住了她，维罗妮卡停住了脚步，疑惑的看着萨米恩，那双眼睛就像鹿一样的无辜。萨米恩咬下了一块馕饼，一边吞咽着一边说  
“我来之前听说，时刻警惕的人来过这里，我在追踪其中一个给我惹过麻烦的家伙，我需要知道他们来做什么。”  
维罗妮卡的喉咙动了动，声音也颤了颤，她站在一旁低着头蹂躏着自己的袖子口  
“我听说，他们是来找宝藏的，大半年前，一辆镖车在路过这沙漠时遗失了货物，据说那批货物里有张藏宝图，指引的地方有数不尽用不完的珍宝。“  
“这么说来你半年前也是在这儿干活？“  
维罗妮卡点了点头，似乎放松了些  
“除了时刻警惕还有没有来找过那批货物？”  
维罗妮卡的眉头皱了皱，但很快还是回答  
“想来找货物的人多，但大多数都去了沙漠里找了，就想时刻警惕一样，去了就没再回来过。”  
这是个聪明的回答，毫无破绽，萨米恩抿着唇像是在思考，一边拿起馕饼下着牛肉咀嚼了起来，她摸出自己的水囊想要喝水，却发现里头空了。她将水囊递给维罗妮卡，维罗妮卡微微笑了笑接过了水囊，指尖和萨米恩的不巧碰在一起，只这一瞬间，萨米恩马上站起身子，拉抓住维罗妮卡的手一拳就想她脸上招呼过去，但她的拳头还没砸在维罗妮卡的脸上就感觉脖子一阵疼痛整个人都软了下去，她倒在地上时看到维罗妮卡袖口露出的银针。

维罗妮卡费劲的把萨米恩拖起来坐回凳子上，她从怀里拿出两条牛筋绳把萨米恩捆牢，她的神情哪里还有之前无辜小鹿的模样，带着些愉快的微笑让浑身麻痹没法动弹的萨米恩十足的想给她脸上来一拳  
“我专门了解过你，萨米恩，我可是崇拜你极了。”  
维罗妮卡用手指轻轻磨蹭着萨米恩的脸颊，语调轻飘飘的  
“经过这几天我可更喜欢你了。你可以叫我根。“  
根蹲了下来，她的手指划过了萨米恩的嘴唇，然后在上头有节奏的轻敲  
“听说你是个暴脾气呢，看到你对维罗妮卡态度这么好，我都要嫉妒了。”  
根似乎有些委屈的瘪了瘪嘴，她更往前了一些，把自己身子挤进了萨米恩的两腿之间，仰着头看她，收回了自己原本点在萨米恩嘴唇上的手指，下流的放回在自己唇边，还具有挑逗意味把下唇微微压下。她微微偏了偏头，同眼睛一个颜色的头发毛茸茸的垂在了萨米恩的大腿上  
“所以我真的不想伤害你，我只需要个名字。”

萨米恩目视着前方，她的嘴唇还在发麻，天知道这个见鬼的疯女人给自己下了什么毒。如果不是偶然的触碰到她的指尖，发现上头并没有常年干活应有的老茧，她还不知道会被戏弄到什么时候。萨米恩气自己怎么就被她那副柔弱无骨有问必答的假模样给糊弄过去了呢。女人笑的开心，她从远处把取暖用的炭盆拖了过来，然后坐在了一旁的桌子上盯着她  
“你真不知道自己卷入了什么对吧，你真的相信那批货物里有的是藏宝图？一群愚蠢的武林人士为了那样一份鬼东西不惜来沙漠？你得知道，总有什么比金钱更有用的东西。“  
根嗤笑了一声拿起炭盆里的拨火棍重新蹲回了萨米恩的两腿之间，她一边解着萨米恩的上衣扣子，一边还用指尖故意在萨米恩的内衬上头没有章法的划动，甚至还状似无意的划过萨米恩胸口的顶端。根收回了手指，拨火棍向萨米恩的胸口靠近。  
“而你现在，得告诉我那批货是送给谁的。我知道你是镖局老板请来找货物的，甜心。”  
“看来你对我的了解不够，我其实对这种事乐在其中。”  
萨米恩的嘴唇终于可以动了，她毫不犹豫的开口嘲讽着这个所谓了解过她的女疯子，她以为至少她能看到一点失望的表情，但迎上的却是根诚恳得不能更诚恳欣喜的微笑  
“我真高兴你这么说，我也一样。”  
就在拨火棍马上就要靠上萨米恩的胸口时，北山慌张的跑了过来，还差点踢翻了炭盆。他的眼神贼溜溜的在萨米恩和根身上转了两圈，耳根有些发红，轻声咳嗽了一下凑在根的耳边说  
“姬戚小姐来了，她还说马上就要刮沙暴了。”  
根皱了皱眉放下拨火棍，示意北山把炭盆挪回去，她可惜的瘪了瘪嘴，倾下身子嘴角离着萨米恩的耳朵只剩毫厘。  
“我们才正要开始亲热呢。真抱歉，这很无礼，我知道，但她不喜欢我这样。”  
根有些无奈的耸了耸肩，一边把萨米恩推进后堂的阴暗处一边说着，她拍了拍手快步向门口走去，还不忘向着萨米恩舔舔唇  
“我们很快会再有机会干这个的。”

——————————


End file.
